


Ben's List

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben has a list, Ben loves Rey, DYAD, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post TROS, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Soulmates, Sweetness, TRoS Spoilers, rey loves ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Ben Solo has a list of everything Rey loves, and he plans on checking everything off of it.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 151





	Ben's List

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the reylosnetwork Secret Santa exchange, and I am writing for rosesmallow on tumblr! I hope you enjoy this and had the happiest of Holiday seasons!

Ever since his return to the light, Ben Solo had made a list on his datapad of all the things Rey liked. It was the eve of the new Standard Year cycle, and Ben vowed he would start scratching things off that list that day.

She was his soulmate, after all, and the woman who had brought him back from the limbo of the World Between Worlds. Rey was his family, his best friend, his other half, and Ben spent many hours wondering why he had spent so much time denying where his true place in the galaxy was.

It had been two standard weeks since she had pulled him back into the living Force, back into the time he was supposed to be in. They were still in the awkward stage of their relationship, spending time together and learning what the other liked. They kissed - a lot - and still Ben took his time with her. He wanted their first time together to be perfect - and they had nothing but time.

There was no war to fight anymore. There was only peace.

Rey liked water. Ben had always found it endearing, even before he realized there was more to their bond than a simple connection forged by his old Master. He loved the way she looked at it with wonder, like the abundance of it in the rest of the Galaxy was something she would never comprehend fully.

He would take her to Chandrila, to Junari Point. They could look out over the Silver Sea together as he twined his fingers through hers. They could even sleep on the beach if she wanted, even though Ben didn’t care for sand. It was coarse and rough, and it got everywhere.

For Rey, though, he would endure it.

She loved food. Ben wondered if she would ever love him as much as she loved food. Of course, he knew she loved him, as he loved her. They had yet to say the words - but they both knew. There was no one else in the Galaxy for the other. Ben would take her across the Galaxy, making sure that everywhere they stopped he would procure all the local food for Rey to try. When she found something she liked - Ben would make sure she never went without.

He would bake her Corellian air cakes and make her Alderaan stew. He would learn how to make whatever food she liked. She would never go hungry again as long as he had life left in his body.

Another thing he found she liked was sleep. Neither one of them had ever been able to sleep well - until they fell asleep together, his larger body curled around hers protectively. She was even more beautiful as she slept, and Ben loved keeping watch over her as she slept. She looked so peaceful in his arms as she slept, and she would smile whenever he would caress her cheek, planting tiny kisses to her forehead and cheek.

He would always make sure she had a safe place to lay her head. He would always sleep beside her, protecting her so she could wake each morning refreshed.

Ben knew Rey had a certain shirt of his that she liked to wear. He had first noticed the way she looked at him when he wore it, and how she would cuddle close to him, rubbing her cheek against the fabric as they sat close together during meals. She had gotten cold one night, even after he had stopped up the bottom of the door to try and keep the draft from getting into his quarters. She had put the shirt on - and had never given it back to him.

Ben didn’t mind. He had bought ten more shirts just like it the next day. She could have them all, if she wanted. He liked the way they looked on her, anyways. Ben would make sure she always had whatever clothes she wanted - she would never wear rags again - unless she desired too.

Rey loved the forest. She loved greenery and vibrant colors.

He would take her to Takodana first. He wanted to go back to the place they had first interacted, to fall to his knees and beg her forgiveness for how he had acted that fateful day. Still, if he hadn’t acted as he had, their connection might still be unrecognized. The Force willed them to have a connection, they were a Dyad within it. Ben knew what had happened that day had been the will of the Force, and even though he regretted the way he had treated Rey - how different would things be if they hadn’t met?

They could live on Takodana as long as she wanted, among the forests there. He could teach her how to swim in Nymeve Lake, and when she tired of it, they would move on.

He knew where they would go next. He would take her to Naboo, to the Lake Country and Varykino. They could have picnics in the fields, and if they were there during the Festival of Light, Ben knew his girl would be mesmerized by the lights and pageantry of the celebration.

Rey loved children. He would see her watching them around the former Alliance base, a wistful look coming over her features. Ben knew that someday he would give her children, with her eyes and his hair - strong in the Force and brilliant. It would take time for him to check this off his list, of course - but he could be patient. Rey was worth it, and she was going to be an amazing mother.

Rey loved learning. There was so much she didn’t know, and Ben was going to teach her everything. They would travel the Galaxy together, and whether it was customs of the Naboo, or the fact that you should never cross a Hutt, Ben would teach her whatever she needed to know - and then some.

They would sit together every day, watching holodramas or the holonet news, and Ben would teach Rey about the inner workings of the TIE Interceptor, or the TIE Silencer. He would teach her how to speak Mando’a and Cheunh. He would talk to her about growing up on Chandrila, and about his mother’s homeworld of Alderaan. Rey soaked everything up, asking questions when she was curious about something, or if she didn’t understand a concept. If he had the knowledge, he would share it with her. He would do anything for her.

She would always be well loved. She would want for nothing.

Ben wrote down one last thing Rey loved as she stepped into the room, smiling at him.

Rey loved him. She didn’t have to say it - but he knew.

Ben stood, going to Rey and folding her into his arms, his lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Ben?” Rey asked, sensing his nervousness through their bond.

“I love you,” Ben said quietly. “Leave with me tonight, Rey. We have nothing keeping us here - but we have each other. I want to show you everything.”

“I love you, too, Ben. Yes. I’ll go wherever you want - as long as we’re together.”

And as Ben piloted the Falcon into the proper hyperspace lane as they sped towards Takodana, Ben took out his datapad and drew a line through the first item on his list of things that Rey loved.

_ Him. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
